One day off
by TornChick
Summary: The S.T.A.R.S members have one day off to go to the amusement park, includes Jill, Chris, Wesker, Rebecca, Brad, Barry, Forest, Joseph and Nemesis.
1. Entering the park

It's a usual day in Raccoon City and a blue bus stops outside an iron gate with a sign saying "Raccoon City Amusement Park". As the doors of the bus opens, a lot of little kids runs for the gate.

"What's that smell?" Chris steps out into the sunlight, Jill, Nemesis, Barry, Brad, Rebecca, Joseph and Wesker follows.

"Probably Forest...he's still on the toilet", Joseph answers him.

"Okay, we'll all wait here until Forest has finished his....erhm....whatever", Wesker orders the others. Everyone sits down on their packed lunch.

- Fifteen minutes later-

Chris is picking his nose and reads a Spiderman magazine, Jill is trying to keep Nemesis, her new pet, from biting Brad's leg, Joseph is playing his gameboy with an excited expression on his face, Barry reads a porn magazine, Brad is trying not to get eaten by Nemesis, Rebecca is snoring and Wesker walks around in front of them, humming.

Suddenly, Forest jumps out of the bus with a surprised smile.

"Hey guys, did you know, that if you use the toilet in the bus, everything is washed out on the road!" the others rolls their eyes and Wesker speaks.

"Now, I want you all to have these, if you would get lost, we can see each other in a long distance". he gives them an orange glowing vest each. Everyone groans.

"Man, are we supposed to embarrassing ourselves?" Chris asks Wesker, and keeps picking his nose. Wesker looks around at the sulky S.T.A.R.S members and Nemesis.

"I'm wearing one too", they all get the vests on. "Okay everyone, let's get going". They follow Wesker through the gate.

"Staaaaarrs..." Jill looks at her pet.

"No Nemmy, you can't have a sandwich..." As they arrives in the park everyone looks around them.

"Wow! Let's go for that rollercoaster!" Forest yells and Chris nods. They run away and Chris grabs Wesker's arm

"No, wait...."

"Wait for me!" Barry runs after them, hands up in the air.

"Do you want ice cream Nemmy?" Jill asks as Rebecca and Brad walks over to a lottery with cute teddy bears. Joseph is taking photographs of a nearby trashcan.

"Staaaarrs.."

"What flavour do you want?" Jill and Nemesis walks over to the ice cream man.

"Staaaaaaaaarrs!" Nemesis looks back at Brad.

"No, you can't have "Brad ice cream", Jill pays the man, who wears a pink hat, for two chocolate ice creams.

- by the rollercoaster-

Wesker adjusts hi shades and looks down to the ground with a terrified expression.

"This is gonna be fun!" Chris shouts over to Wesker and Barry who sits behind him and Forest in the rollercoaster. Barry laughs nervously and Wesker considers whether he should commit suicide or not.

Forest laughs like a maniac as the rollercoaster starts. Barry starts screaming like a girl and Wesker holds his hands over his mouth and his face turns green. As the rollercoaster reach the top, it flies down in an extreme speed.

Chris and Forest are screaming, with their hands up in the air.

"Let me down! Let me down!" Barry yells as the speed increases.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" breathes "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Wesker yells and covers his eyes. The rollercoaster goes upside down and.....stops.

"Hrm...."Chris looks down to the ground above of him, his arms hanging over his head. "I should have showered this morning..." Forest nods.

"How smart of you Redfield! 'Let's take the rollercoaster!'" Wesker shouts at him from behind.

"It was Forest!" Chris replies in a small voice.

"Whatever..." Wesker sighs.

- Back to the others-

"Hey guys, want to take the Ferris wheel?" Jill asks Rebecca, Joseph and Brad.

"Yay! I want to sit in the pink one!" Rebecca exclaims and points at the Ferris wheel. Jill rolls her eyes.

"Staaaaarrrrs...Staars.." Nemesis shouts, waving its arms around, hitting Joseph in the process.

"Yow!" Joseph falls unconscious.

"For the last time Nemmy, you can't sit next to Brad!"

Brad slowly moves away from them with a pitiful noise coming out of his mouth.

"Anyway, wonder where the others got to?" Rebecca asks.

- Over to the rollercoaster-

"I don't get it! Why did it stop?!" Barry says angrily, crossing his arms. "And why are we the only ones up here?!" Chris thinks for a while.

"Maybe because of that sign....I read it was broken, but it seemed fine for me", Chris smiles happily.

"Man, I only saw that sign with 'If you die, nothing will happen' text on it", Forest replies. "I can't feel my arms...." Suddenly, Wesker throws up.

"You dudes down there! Get down, bombs away!" Chris yells to the crowd on the ground. Everyone runs away as the vomit lands on an old lady. She slips and falls.

"Oops", Forest laughs.

"Man, way to go Wesker!" Chris shouts excited. Barry moves away from the captain.

"I feel sick..." Wesker explains and burps.

"Just let this nightmare end already", Barry sighs.

- By the Ferris wheel-

Rebecca, Jill, Brad and Nemesis sits down in the pink carriage and leaves Joseph on the ground. The Ferris Wheel takes off upwards.

"How beautiful!" Jill exclaims. "Don't you think Nemmy?"

"Staaaarrs!"

"No Nemmy, I don't think Brad tastes good", Jill shakes her head to the pet. Brad moves away with a terrified expression.

"Look! Isn't that Forest, Chris, Wesker and Barry over there?!" the medic points at the rollercoaster, where four people wearing orange glowing vests, are hanging upside down.

"You're right, what the h%ll are they doing? Nemmy, get us out of here right now, we have to save them!" Nemesis grabs the three S.T.A.R.S members under his arms and jumps out of the Ferris wheel.

(It wasn't supposed to be more than one chapter, but I will update soon. R&R)


	2. Leaving

(Thanks for your reviews and I'm actually thinking of writing some kind of side story to Silly girl, well, til then, read and enjoy!)

"How are we gonna get down?!" Barry exclaims, still crossing his arms. The four of them looks around as they hear the sound of a helicopter.

"I don't know man, but I feel like Spiderman!" Chris grins and starts humming the Spiderman song.

"Wow man! I wish I did too, I know! I'm Batman!" Forest replies very excited.

"This is not funny!" Barry moves away from Wesker, who burps again.

"I shouldn't have ate that chili sandwich before we left", Wesker burps again. The others agree.

- On the ground-

Nemesis lands in the crowd under the rollercoaster and puts Jill and Rebecca down.

"Help!" Brad struggles to get down.

"Nemmy! Let Brad down now, shame on you!" Jill shouts at the monster.

"Staaaarrs...." Nemesis puts the S.T.A.R.S member down with a sad groan.

"Hey guys!" Rebecca yells up to their teammates. "Don't worry, that chopper over there is coming for you!"

"Oh no, can't we stay a bit longer!?" Chris asks. Jill, Rebecca and Brad shrugs. The crowd watches as the chopper crashes into a tree.

"YAY!" Chris and Forest throw their hands up. The crowd on the ground starts to lose interest and went separate ways.

"Nemmy! Go and get them!" Jill orders her pet.

"Staaaarrs!!" Nemesis shouts happily, picking Brad up.

"Nemmy!" Both Jill and Rebecca stares at the sad monster.

"Staaarrrrs...." Nemesis let go of the terrified Brad and jumps up onto the rollercoaster.

The only crowd left: "Oooooooh!"

The four S.T.A.R.S members scream as the whole rollercoaster swings.

"Nemmy, be careful!" Jill calls from the ground.

"Staaaars!" the monster grabs Barry's foot and Wesker's neck.

"Help! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Barry closes his eyes when Nemesis climbs around on the rails.

"You stupid monster! Don't mess my hair up!" Wesker's shouts irritated and tries to kick Nemesis.

"Nemmy dude, you're good!" Forest claps his hands.

"Staaaaarrs!" it exclaims happy and jumps off down to the ground. Wesker and Barry scream like girls. When he lands in front of Jill and Rebecca, Barry hits his head in the asphalt, since Nemesis is holding him upside down.

"OW!" he get to his feet, so does Wesker. They brushes themselves off.

"Good job Nemmy, now go and get Chris and Forest." Jill tells her pet.

"We don't want to come down yet man!" Chris starts picking his nose and Forest takes a deep breath.

"Dude, I need to go to the bathroom", he blushes as Chris looks over to him, with his finger still stuck in the nostril.

"No way man, you have to take control of yourself", suddenly, Nemesis grabs them both around the waists and jumps down.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee! I AM Spiderman!" Chris shouts as Forest giggles. "Just wait until I tell my mom!" Nemesis lands on Wesker and Barry.

"Oh Nemmy, you're such a good boy!" Jill exclaims and she and Rebecca hug the monster.

"Staaaaars!" he put the two men down and sits to rest on Wesker and Barry.

"Just wait here, we're going to get Joseph", Rebecca and Jill takes off, Brad runs after them like a scared kitten.

"Mpfmp!" comes from under Nemesis.

"What did you say Wesker?" Chris grins.

"He wants you to sit on his face", Forest explains and sits down on the ground in front of Nemesis.

"Oh, okay...here we go man", Chris sits down on his captain's face.

- Back to the others-

"Joseph? Joseph?!" Rebecca yells and looks around them.

"Hey guys! I found him!" Brad comes back to the girls, dragging Joseph behind.

"Great, where was he?" Jill asks as they starts to walk back to their friends.

"I found him at the 'Lost properties department', he's still unconscious though."

- Back to Chris, Forest and Nemmy-

"Yow!" Chris jumps up from where he sat and rubs his butt.

"What?" Forest asks him, looking down at a very mad Wesker.

"He bit me!"

"Look! isn't that Rebecca, Jill, Brad and Joseph?" Forest waves at their four friends in orange vests.

"Hi, we found Joseph, now, let's go home", Jill gesticulates for Nemesis to follow them.

"I'm the...." 'hiss' "one in charge here!" their captain gets to his feet......"Let's go home!"

Everyone follows a limping Wesker out of the park.

"Staaaaarrs!" the monster points at a little kid in a blue shirt.

"No Nemmy, you can have a sandwich later, I'm sure it tastes better", Jill smiles and pats Nemesis head.

"No, run!" Wesker starts running, and the others soon realize that the bus is taking off. They all run through the gate and collide with the bus.

"Ow, man, that hurt", Forest rubs his head.

"I know man", Chris helps him to get up from the ground.

"Staaaaaarrs!"

"No Nemmy, I don't think that's a good idea", Jill sighs as they watch the bus leave.

"What did he say?" Wesker asks, not sure if he want to know the answer.

"He wants a group hug", Jill replies smiling. The others become silent as Nemesis turns to them. They all scream. The monster then grabs all S.T.A.R.S members in an embrace and hugs them. As he let go, they fall to the ground unconscious.

"Oh Nemmy, what did I tell you about hugging too hard?" Jill stares into the sad monster's eyes.

"Staaaaaarrs...."

"I know you wanted to kiss them, but hey, don't be sad, have a sandwich!" Jill hands him one and they sits down eating, waiting for the next bus to arrive.

(And that's the last chapter, couldn't think of so much to write, but anyway, hope you liked it)


End file.
